


Boots

by BrilliantCrow



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantCrow/pseuds/BrilliantCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of fun at the Inn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted story, a tiny drabble written way to late at night.

The telltale thumps of Bast coming down the stairs made Kvothe pause, spoon midair. A single drop of onion soup fell back into the bowl, while the flame-haired inn keeper wondered what had the man up so early. The sun had barely made its way into the mortal world’s sky.

However as soon as Bast became fully visible, the entire spoonful of soap fell into the bowl. While the lack of shirt was normal, the lack of pants was certainly not. Kvothe coughed a bit at the sight. Bast was a slight pinkish color in the face, and his hands covered his nether regions. Kvothe then glanced at Bast’s feet, still glamoured in leather boots. It was quite the sight.

“Reshi, would you kindly give me back my clothes and bed sheets?” 

Kvothe snorted. 

“Gladly, if I were the person who took them” Kvothe then continued to shovel soup into his mouth before he made a remark he would come to regret. Bast on the other hand just stomped back up the stairs. 

A few moments after the loud slam of a door, the Chronicler appeared at the foot of the stairs, holding back gales of laughter. 

“I just wanted to know if he kept the boots on while in bed!”


End file.
